


There's no place like home

by geordielynn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, Character Death, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Oblivious Stiles, Pining Derek, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Virgin Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geordielynn/pseuds/geordielynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles leaves Beacon Hills after his dad is murdered by Wolfrik, a were wolf that supposedly can not be killed. After years of research Stiles finally discovers a way to defeat him. He moves back home to re-unite with the pack he left behind, to repair old  friendships, come face to face with old crushes and finally get justice for his dad  ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's no place like home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fan fic. Please be gentle. I hope it's not too shit. New to tags so if I have missed anything let me know. Stiles is in a relationship with an OMC but do not worry. STEREK is endgame.

THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME

Stiles ran. He had no choice. His dad, fuck, his dad was dead. Why did they think they could defeat Wolfrik and his pack?  
Why did Derek not listen? Stiles had tried and tried to tell him of the myths but as usual "the alpha" knows best.  
Well this time he was so fucking wrong! Now stiles is running, running from Beacon Hills, running from his dead family,  
running from his friends, who he had trusted with his life, with his dads life. He and Lydia done the research tried to tell Derek  
this was a suicide mission. Wolfrik had gained power from a coven which made it impossible to kill him. He had fought  
side by side with Derek as Wolfrik took down hunter after hunter, wolf after wolf. Team human had needed more time,  
begged for more time but the wolves sided with Derek now Stiles had no-one. The stubborn look on Derek's face showed  
no signs of remorse. Scott’s pleading puppy dog eyes made him feel sick. Scott always had his back, (as long as Allison was not involved) but today he had betrayed Stiles. For once he agreed with Derek and now his dad was dead. He could not stay. The memories, the pity, the utter desperation. It felt like he was drowning, so he ran .....

********

(SEVEN YEARS LATER)

Lately ,when Stiles isn’t working on a new menu for his coffee shop, creating yummy baked goods or  
decorating his new apartment he was about to move into with Jason (gorgeous, hot fireman. definitely human) boyfriend.  
He has been getting more and more involved in the supernatural world, just replying to tweets, but something is going on.  
Some people, maybe unknown sparks like he was (thank fuck for Luna and her training) have been getting nervous and vocal on  
twitter. So he replies to tweets under his fake twitter account (Jacob Black :D) helping anyway he can. Hoping to prevent any more victims being killed by the sick bastard that killed his dad. Since he met Jason he really thought he had left this world behind,  
hoped he could leave it behind. Jason had been so good for him. The first 5 years after he left Beacon Hills had been hell.  
Living alone in a tiny one bedroom apartment above a dive bar, where he got his first job as a chef.  
He'd spend his day's researching, trying to find anything or anyone who could help him kill Wolfrik, to get revenge for his dad.

********

 

Months went by but nothing. He had made some useful contacts. Luna who finally taught him about his powers,  
other witches who knew of Wolfrik, other wolves that wanted him dead. Then he met Jason. The bar, ironically called "the den"  
had had a kitchen fire; the whole building had to be evacuated. After Stiles had been checked over Jason had written his number on the palm of Stiles hand, as he sat in the back of the ambulance. They had coffee a week later. When, Stiles finally decided to call him. The two of them hit it off straight away. Much to the shock of Stiles He'd had no luck in the relationship department. He and Heather had tried but realised early on they were better off as friends. Then there was Kyle, he worked at the den with Stiles. Stiles honestly thought he wouldn’t be able to stay with anyone. Too hung up on a certain sour wolf he was trying to forget. But Jason he seemed like the real deal, now they are moving into a stunning 2 bedroom, 2 bathroom apartment. A shock after he had lost everyone. Now he can sleep through the night without waking up in a cold sweat. He still thinks of his old best friend/brother, his old pack,  
even the alpha who never took him seriously. Now he could *finally* admit his not so secret obsession with said alpha and  
try to put it in a box to forget about it all. Even though, it broke him to do so. Scott, his brother from the age of 4, he would understand eventually, hopefully. But Beacon Hills had taken everything from him. His mother, his father and his friends.  
Fuck, it nearly took him, his body and mind. He'd had to get out. But fate is a fickle bitch that had been sent to torment Stiles.  
To anyone who doesn’t know of the supernatural world the tweets would look like nothing, just paranoid conspiracy freaks.  
But too many, way too many tweets are mentioning the one thing that truly scares the shit out of Stiles.  
The monster that killed his dad during that last battle the pack all fought together. That's how Stiles found himself emailing old contacts  
from a diner on the outer limits of Beacon Hills. He was forced to leave Jason behind, to reunite the pack once more to truly defeat Wolfrick.

********

Sitting in Betsy's diner, which has been in this spot for as long as Stiles can remember. It would be the first and last stop on his and his dads fishing trip when BHPD would finally give him a day off. They had the best burger, curly fries, milkshake combo that Stiles had ever tasted, still do. The place brought back so many happy memories. His dad laughing and joking, telling him about how much his mom loved to just sit back with a sweet, milky coffee, (that was more milk than coffee) and just take in the world around her. It had been their final stop on date night for years. There was even an old photo of John and Claudia on the friends and family wall. He thought about how much he would have loved to bring Jason here, to the cinema where he and Scott used to sneak in on Saturday afternoons. To show him his family home that he couldn’t bring himself to sell. Hell he even wanted to show off his high school, where he played lacrosse.  
He would, If, this town wasn’t so fucked up. Once he'd finished Stiles waved goodbye to Betsy and headed off for his rental parked out front. He missed his beloved jeep but she finally gave up once she had got stiles to Georgetown NY, where he started  
his new life. Heather had moved there when her parents split up so he had reached out to her. Her mother was a chef and she took  
Stiles under her wing, trained him and set him up with his first job and apartment. He hadn’t been ready for college but still hopes  
his parents are proud of everything he has achieved. Now he has to face the demons of his past as well as the friends he had left behind. Seven years with no contact is a long, long time. Probably too long, hell he didn’t even know if the pack were still there, if they  
still lived in Beacon Hills. He had thought about them every day for months. A few times he actually tried ringing them, but hung up at the last minute. He always rang from a pay phone, his old cell and email address long gone. Georgetown was a new start for Genim Stilinski (Genim on paper only, obviously) just so nobody could find him *if* they tried. Although he was sure they wouldn’t.  
As he drove along the main road towards Beacon Hills. a shiver ran down his spine when he passed the "Welcome to Beacon Hills" sign post. There was no turning back now.

********

It was dark by the time Stiles parked in the drive of his old house. He grabbed his bags and shuffled towards the front door,  
suitcase, laptop bag and key in hand. He opened the door slowly as memories from the past came rushing back.  
Slamming the door behind him trying to will away his panic attack. He slid down, sitting there for what seemed like hours just remembering, crying, laughing then crying. He was really glad Jason was not here to witness this. "Genim Stilinski" had managed to become a pillar of the community nothing like a hyper, ADD sufferer that Stiles had always been. Of course they are one in the same just as Genim he had managed to not fuck up and managed to sort his life out. Hence the thriving coffee shop and the gorgeous, caring, boyfriend. But being here, being back home felt too real. There were too many painful memories. As he sat he tried to decide if it was too late to visit the pack. He really wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible. He had left Skye and the twins Kristen and Kelly to look after the business. He knew they would do a good job but he needed to be home, away from this place and Wolfrik dead. He would pay for every savage murder he had carried out. Finally thanks to years of research and help from his new friends he had the answer. Picking himself off the floor and dusting off his jeans he set off, driving to the preserve to find the pack.

********

Stiles saw the lights of the re-built Hale house in the distance. Couldn’t quite believe Derek had actually gone through with it.  
There was always talk of doing it, plans drawn up, who would stay there, how many rooms were needed. But once Derek had the loft  
Stiles honestly didn’t think he would build it again. The pain of remembering everything, everyone he lost because of that  
evil bitch Kate Argent (May she rot in hell) Stiles stopped as he saw 3 dark figures appear on the porch. He couldn’t quite make out  
who they were but 2 of them were definitely Derek and Scott. They stood shoulder to shoulder watching as stiles inched forward.  
He stopped the car and slowly climbed out, unsure of his welcome here. After all the last time he had seen these people was when he  
was screaming that they had got his dad killed. If he was honest with himself no one was to blame but himself. He should have worked  
harder to protect his dad but once John Stilinski knew about the supernatural and Stiles involvement there was no keeping him away,  
he was there to do anything that he could help protect his son. He stood by his rental to see if any of them would make a move then in  
a flash Scott was there, staring for a split second then hugging him. Actually squeezing the breath out of him.  
"okay, scotty, okay. it's really good to see you too" Stiles wheezed out.  
Scott laughed nervously but took half a step back. "What the hell man" Scott screeched "it's been over 7 years, where have you been? we couldn’t find you anywhere" grabbing his friend for another bone crushing hug.  
"Dude, i know. I couldn’t deal. Everything was so fucked up" Stiles replied leaning into his friend.  
They walked slowly towards the house, not letting go of each other. They climbed the steps of the porch Stiles arm draped over Scott’s shoulder. Scott’s arm tightly wrapped around Stiles waist. They stopped in front of Derek and a guy stiles did not recognise. Derek flashed his eyes red and greeted Stiles coldly. Stiles nodded in return. If he was honest with himself he did not expect anything else. Derek has always just tolerated him, but Stiles was surprised at how angry this actually made him. He hadn’t fucked up. Derek had again! Scott squeezed closer into Stiles and introduced him to Jordan, he was the new sheriff, had been for 3 years now.  
Jordan waved, "hi, I’ve heard so much about you and your dad, it's great to finally meet you. This guy never shuts up about how  
Stiles done this, Stiles done that" poking Derek in the side causing Derek to blush. Stiles barked out a laugh, the idea of Derek chatting at length about anything or anyone let alone him was unbelievable.  
"Dude, really ... i thought you hated me" he snickered.  
Derek just flashed his red eyes and grumbled "don’t call me dude" then motioned for them all to go in to meet the rest of the pack.

*********

Stiles nervously entered the "wolves den" he scanned the room. Everyone was there as well as some new faces Stiles did not recognise.  
Lydia was the first to greet him, with a hug that would have made his 16 year old self blush. Then she slapped him, which was really  
going to leave a mark. "How dare you leave me alone to deal with all this shit, i thought we were in this together" she screamed  
(luckily not her banshee scream)  
Stiles scooped her up into a hug and swung her around in the air, fuck, he didn’t realise up until now how much he had missed this woman, his strawberry blonde goddess. They had spent so much time together, researching, planning, the hours she sat there describing  
theory after theory as Stiles cooked pack meals. If nothing else he knew that Lydia martin would be in his life forever. She dragged him across the room never letting go of his hand.  
Jackson grunted "Stilinski, long time no see"  
Stiles chuckled "hi, err, you to jackie boy. Still scales free then?” Jackson scowled at him.  
Erica wrapped her arms around him in a full body hug and rested her head on his shoulder, trying to push forward into his  
neck. A warning growl rumbled from by the door.  
Erica stepped away but punched Stiles in the arm "really, you just fuck off no word to anyone, we have missed you"  
"First of all ouch, second, I’ve missed you too, third, ouch" stiles chuckled.  
Boyd gave him a curt nod and squeezed his shoulder. Stiles returned the nod smiling. Good to see some things never change.  
There were a few people Stiles did not recognise, they all stood at the back of the room staring at what was going on.  
A door swung open with a bang and Danny came in carrying tray of coffee's and cans of soda. Nearly spilling everything he ran over  
to hug Stiles. "jeez man, your back, finally" he choked out. " when even i couldn’t track you we thought you were dead "  
Stiles laughed nervously "i was going by my birth name, so no one could find me"  
the new pack members, which had not moved once except for subtly sniffing the air were introduced as Lauren, Nick, Jenny and Nate.  
They had been in the pack for 3 years after hunters had killed their parents and the rest of their pack. By burning down their pack house  
(damn, those bastards never get sick of using that method) luckily for them they had been out celebrating Laurens 16th birthday.  
They were all born wolves except Nick, he was human. Their pack had been like the Hales, mainly family members,  
born wolves and some human siblings. Their parent's had been good friends with Derek's parents so when the 4 of them turned  
up at the house Derek could not turn them away. Four teenagers who had just lost everything brought back so many memories;  
he welcomed them in to the Hale pack. Stiles waved and they waved back. Jenny and Nate blushing, the rest of the pack sighing  
and rolling their eyes. Stiles had definitely grown into his long limbs. The tattoo's spiralling up his long muscular forearms  
making him look slightly dangerous.

******** 

"So why are you here Stiles" Derek asked coldly.  
"Wow, ok sour wolf, straight to the point then" Stiles replied with a smirk. "I am here because i, well, me and my friends have figured out how to kill Wolfrik. Just in time as well, if the chatter is to be believed the evil motherfucker is trying to set up a pack of killers to take over Beacon Hills"  
There were a few gasps but Lydia just pulled out a tablet from her Donna Karen bag and started typing. Stiles logged into his twitter account so she could converse with the witches and wolves that Stiles had been working with.  
Chuckling at his user name she suddenly screeched "omg, stiles who is this cutie?"  
Rolling his eyes he told her all about Jason. "He's 30, he's a fireman and we've just moved in together"  
A whine from the back of the room made Stiles look up. Derek was sitting on the recliner by the book case, the lighting wasn’t  
very good but Stiles thought he looked in pain. Which made no sense?  
Scott coughed "congratulations man, when do we get to meet him?"  
Stiles looked nervous, he never wants Jason involved with any of this. Fuck, he doesn’t even know about him being a spark.  
"Sure dude, come visit when this is all over, we have a lot of catching up to do" anyway Stiles said "where is Allison? your mom? How are they?"  
"Shit, you don’t know, of course you don’t" Scott chuckled. At the panicked look on Stiles face Scott blurted out "n'ah man, nothing to worry about. Mom is with Allison. The twins are ill so they stayed at home tonight. Well Jemma has the flu but Jaime doesn’t like to leave her"  
"fuuuuuck, you have kids. That’s amazing dude. Congrats. How old are they? What are they like? i hope they look like Allison"  
"hey" Scott grumbled "they're 3, Jaime is a wolf, Jemma is human." You need to come over tomorrow to meet them. Allison will be so happy to see you and the little monsters are gonna love their uncle Stiles"  
Stiles laughed "Uncles Stiles, I like it"

******** 

Derek ushered Stiles towards the kitchen. They stared at each other as Stiles sat by the large dining table that dominated the back wall of  
of the huge room. Big enough to house a family of werewolves who obviously ate together as a family, the family they  
had become through the years. Stiles took a moment to look at Derek. He was even more gorgeous now. Stiles, Stiles, Stiles  
stop eye-fucking your wolfie obsession. Stiles thought to himself. Derek leant against the cabinets by the coffee maker. He turned round to pour out 2 mugs of coffee adding cream and 3 sugars into Stiles.  
Wow Stiles exclaimed "you remember how I like my coffee"  
"Yes Stiles, I remember. We have known each other for nearly 10 years. Now what do you know?"  
"OK" Stiles sighed "Wolfrik, I know how to kill the bastard once and for all"  
"Stiles" Derek sighed. "I am sorry for what happened. Your dad wasn’t supposed to be there"  
" I know, I know" Stiles choked out. "I can’t, I really can’t go into right now, Later or another day or maybe never,  
it still hurts yer know. Look, I know we can get him this time, I know we can"  
"Ok, Stiles. What do we need to do?"  
"Kay, there is a moon once every 4 year’s. It's due in 6 months. We need to capture him, secure him in mountain ash. I do the ritual then we decapitate him. No coming back."  
"You do the ritual? you do what ritual? What have you been up to for the last 7 years?" Derek asked nervously.  
"Hmmm, where do I start? do you want the whole 7 years condensed?"  
"Stiles" Derek sighed. "It's late, people need to get home and I need to be up early for work"  
"ok, ok. Once I finally got to" Stiles paused. Was he doing this, finally coming out of hiding full time? Once he said where he lived  
there was no going back. He had his business, he had Jason. No, if he says Georgetown there will be no running this time.  
"Err, ok. I moved to Georgetown NY. Stayed with friend's while I trained to be a chef. Got a job in a crappy bar but it came with  
an apartment so it wasn’t too bad. One night after work I heard whining, thought it might have been a stray but it was a wolf. She  
was an omega who had lost her pack to hunters. She had been shot so i bibetity, bobetity, booped. She stayed with me for a few months.  
Derek growled "you can’t take in strange wolves, it's dangerous"  
"no shit, Sherlock. As it happens Skye is a very sweet girl. She was only seventeen, her brothers had been killed in front of her. But she is the reason I got involved with the supernatural again. I set up a twitter account just for shit like this. Managed to sift through  
the crazies until I found a solid group of people who knew what was going on. Witches, werewolves, fae, hell I even chatted with  
a were fox, no really, I didn’t even know those existed. It took me years of research but we finally found the ritual to kill him."  
"Stiles, fuck. I’m sorry. You have to know that. You ran and left your pack, nobody wanted that"  
Stiles barked out a laugh "pack seriously Der, you barely tolerated me on a good day. Smashed my head into steering wheels or shoved  
me into walls other days. Never once did u say I was pack."  
"Jeez, how many times can I apologise, I fucked up. I’m trying, I’m better now, the pack is better, we're stronger now. We can help kill  
that fucker then you can come home. Be with your pack where you belong"  
Fuck, Derek thought to himself. He needed to get Stiles back. Finally after 7 years of missing him, loving him, hoping he would come  
back to him, here he was. Only steps away from him. His amber eyes boring into him. His scent circling him, it was sweeter than  
he remembered. Because he is in love his cruel mind added. Fuck, what was he called Jason? What the fuck can this Jason offer him?  
Stiles is back, once he remembers how well we all work together, how much he is loved. That I love him. He would stay, wouldn't he ?  
"Yes Der, the pack is strong, I can feel it in my magic. I have been training with a strong wolf witch, Luna. She helped me through  
everything. Before her I was merely existing, but she brought me back to life. Taught me how to harness my powers and my emotions.  
Look, it's getting late. I'm gonna head off. Is it ok if I come back tomorrow and we can go through the plan"  
"of course" Derek replied "come about 6, I’ll be back from work then. most of the pack will be here as well"  
Then Stiles was hugging him, quick but tight. Derek leant into the hug trying to subtly scent his neck, running his hand over his  
shoulder then down Stiles back. Stiles scent vanilla, apple and coffee were invading his senses. He felt his eyes flash. Fuck, he couldn’t  
let him leave. He needed Stiles to stay, here in Beacon hills where he belonged. Stiles disentangled from the hug, before going back to  
family room where the rest of the pack sat pretending they hadn’t heard every word said. Derek followed minutes later with Erica  
giving him a cheeky wink. Nate, clucking his tongue, jealously.  
Erica chuckling "Stiles, looks like your more popular with wolves than I remember"  
Derek glared and Nate blushed.  
"Good night guys, it really was great to see you all, really. Scotty boy, can I come to yours tomorrow?"  
"Of course man. Give me your phone I’ll put my number in, text you my address. Have you got somewhere to stay?"  
"I’m staying at mine, well my old place. it's dusty and a bit smelly but just needs aired out!" Stiles muttered, as he left the Hale house.  
He climbed in to his car slamming the door shut and just sat. It was all really over whelming. So many memories. Fuck he had  
missed everyone so much. He hadn’t let himself think about them all for so long. It hurt too much. But now with them so close  
he could just relax and enjoy the feeling of pack.

******** 

Derek didn’t sleep at all. He couldn’t stop thinking about Stiles. If he could defeat Wolfrik then would Stiles come home. What did  
he have in Georgetown to keep him there except for that guy. He dragged himself out of bed and slowly walked down the stairs into the  
kitchen. Nate and Jenny eating fruit loops and drinking giant mugs of coffee. "Morning" Jenny said happily. Derek just grunted, grabbing  
a takeaway cup to fill with coffee before setting off to work, the garage he has owned for the last 4 years. He was in the back putting  
together a customer’s bill when he was hit with Stiles scent. He would never be able to get enough of this, enough of Stiles. He  
strolled into the garage minutes later. "Hey sour wolf, you here" Stiles called out. "Oh, hi, Scotty said you worked here"  
"Yes, I own it actually. Used to work on the family cars all the time so I went to college done a quick refresher turns out Beacon hills  
really needed a good garage. I’m kept busy most days. But it gives me plenty of time to take care of the pack"  
Stiles smiled, so sweetly, it made Derek’s heart thump in his chest. "Jeez, Derek. I’m loving this new side of you. Shit, when it was just us  
you couldn’t care, you just wanted to make your pack bigger"  
"I know Stiles, fuck I know, you have to understand I was never meant to be the alpha. I fucked up so much when it was us. But now it's better. Boyd and Erica are living together, they're in the cabin near the house. Scott and Allison have the twins. Can you believe it,  
we have pups in the pack. Please tell me you can see the difference" Derek pleaded.  
"Yes dude, of course. But it's been so long. Yer know. Like this was another life time. I need to deal with Wolfrik but fuck  
the Hale pack is good again. I’m proud of you if nothing else."  
Derek preened. Stiles had seen the improvements he had made, how hard he had worked to make his pack strong.  
"Anywhoo, I am just here to tell you I that I’m sorry for leaving. But I hope you can understand why I had to. I blamed you. I blamed the pack for so long. I had nothing but hate in my heart but now it's different. I want to be different. Scott said I could come to the next pack meet. Will Isaac will be back? please say he still wears those scarves" Stiles said winking at Derek.  
"Sorry, but no, he Stopped wearing them years ago. So what are you up to today?" Derek started to ask then Stiles phone rang.  
Stiles grabbed his phone out of his messenger bag, blushed then headed outside to the street. Derek tuned out Stiles, he really didn’t want to hear Stiles talking to "him". Stiles returned 10 minutes later blushing profusely, heartbeat erratic. Derek longed to be the person  
to bring that colour to his cheeks. A loud clatter snapped him out of his day dream, so much like the one he had hundreds of times before. Stiles laughed "sorry, so sour wolf, are you here all day or are you going to show me around"  
"Stiles, nothing has really changed but yeah, just let me finish this paper work and we can be off"  
Stiles sat on the old sofa in the corner of the garage tapping on his tablet. Luna had arranged for him to meet with one of her contacts  
two towns over from Beacon Hills. He had the special mountain ash that was laced with something Luna still hadn’t told him what with  
though "need to know basis Hun, need to know" she would croon. Then there was the email from Jason. He really wasn’t happy  
about Stiles being away for so long. It would help if he could tell him why but he was not gonna risk him getting pulled into this  
life. As far as Jason knows he's here to sell his dads old house finally and that’s all he needs to know. Derek watched as Stiles sat  
tapping on his tablet while chewing on a twizzler. His tongue dipping out of his moist pink lips and circling the tip before sinking his teeth in. Fuuuuuuuuck Derek thought to himself while adjusting the erection building in his jeans which were now getting uncomfortable. "Are you going to be long?" Stiles screeched snapping Derek out of his thoughts.  
"I’m done, come on. I forgot how impatient you are" Derek chuckled. Then Stiles punched him in the shoulder.

******** 

 

They went to the coffee shop two streets over where Stiles told Derek all about his life in Georgetown, his coffee shop, how he'd named  
it after his mom. About Skye, she was an omega but he protected her. She lived in the apartment above his coffee shop so he knew she'd  
be safe. She had wanted to come to Beacon hills but I told her that I would speak to you first. She really needs a pack. She's a great girl,  
born wolf so she already has control.  
"Stiles, if you think she will fit in with the pack send for her now. I trust your judgement. Yes, I know that wasn’t always the case. You  
don’t know how much I regret that. You always tried to keep us safe and my pride wouldn’t let me listen to you"  
"Forget it Der, it’s in the past. Let me text Skye then you can tell me where creepy Uncle Peter is."  
Derek laughed "did Scott not tell you? I really thought he might have told you about his new family situation. Peter is Scott's  
step-father in law, he is married to Chris Argent !"  
"What the fuck" Stiles exclaimed. "How, when? omg this is too weird. Chris and creepy Uncle Peter"  
"Yes. Took us a while to get used to it as well, but it works. You will get to see for yourself on Thursday at the pack meeting.  
Everyone will be there. Its Boyd and Erica's anniversary so we will be having a party straight after the meeting, I hope you will  
stay for that"  
"I would love to" Stiles said smiling happily at Derek.  
They spent the rest of the day taking in the sights and sounds of Beacon Hills. Derek hadn’t been lying when he had said nothing  
had changed. But they both relaxed into the day like old friends. They sat in the park feeding the ducks. Had lunch at Gino's, the  
italian restaurant with the best pizza's. They sat too close together, Derek could feel Stiles leg pressed against his. The warmth of it making his mind play tricks on him. He could easily convince himself this was a date. The day was perfect but it was getting late so Stiles had left with tight hug good bye. Derek didn’t see Stiles for another 3 days after that. He missed him so much, his scent lingered all-round the garage. He wanted to go to him, his wolf couldn’t understand why he wasn’t with him, why he did not have him in bed with him to snuggle and scent. But Derek pushed the wolf down. It's not that he didn’t know Stiles was supposed to be his but he had to do it right. Stiles still had that guy in Georgetown so he couldn’t rush into it. He had waited this long for Stiles to be his, he could wait a bit longer.

******** 

The pack meeting started earlier than usual. Everyone was there, Boyd and Erica on the love seat playing with Jaime and Jemma. Scott  
and Allison preparing food for the party while Chris and Peter were setting up a bar so they could play bartenders for the evening Chris  
even wore a waistcoat with a crisp white button down and tight dress pants. The looks Peter was giving him every time he bent down  
to get a new bottle to create another new drink was making Derek very uncomfortable. Isaac was with Derek sitting at the kitchen table  
as the pups came running in asking what time the party was due to start. Nate asking what time Stiles was gonna be here.  
Jenny rolled her eyes saying "awwww has baby brother got a crush"  
Derek felt the jealously build in him, it was stupid Nate was only a pup but his wolf was already competing with one other guy  
so he wasn’t exactly thinking straight. Nate growled but left to join the others in the family room blushing, bright red. Lydia  
came in minutes later with Stiles on one arm and Kira on the other; with Jackson trailing behind carrying bottles of wolfsbane laced  
jack daniels. "Stiles my boy" Peter crooned as he swooped in to give him a full body hug. Derek growled and Chris shouted  
don’t be creepy darling from his place behind the bar. Stiles blushed. "Hey Peter, hey Chris. Hmm, I hear congratulation’s is in order.  
Interesting relationship you guys must have, but hey, no judgements here" he chuckled.  
He made his way through to the kitchen where Isaac hugged him and roughling his hair. "Hey, dude. Sorry I missed you on Monday"  
"If I’d known you were gonna be here i would have put it off, it was only a teacher conference. Kira would have been fine on her own"  
"Wow, a teacher" Stiles asked a bit shocked.  
"Yes, English, doubling as the guidance councillor. Kira is working with Coach as his assistant"  
Taking the seat to the right of Derek he sat listening to the pack around him. He wasn’t alone in Georgetown but the pack seemed  
huge now. Danny walked into the kitchen holding hands with Jordan. Stiles smiled, remembering the crush he had on Danny in  
high school. Of course it was never gonna go anywhere because not long after that they had met Derek and Stiles was gone on him.  
The meeting started. Stiles explained he had to get the supplies from Luna's contact on Saturday and he would be away for a week.  
Skye was gonna meet him on Friday and come back to Beacon Hills with him. He told the pack about Skye about how much he would  
miss her but it would be worth it if she could be part of a pack once more. Derek and Scott both agreed that if that is what she wanted  
she would be welcomed. Derek did not like the idea of Stiles leaving to meet with another pack by himself. He went to the study  
to make some phone calls so if Stiles agreed he would be able to leave with him tomorrow. The meeting ended when Jenna & Jaime got  
so bored they turned on the music and started to dance. Derek took the hint with Scott laughing at his 2 girls. Erica jumped up to  
dance with them and everybody else scattered. Some grabbed food others went to Chris so he could make up drinks for them.  
Peter sat at the end of the bar on a high stool eye-fucking his husband for most of the night. Stiles was really glad he wasn’t a wolf.  
Derek found Stiles in the kitchen chatting to Nate about video games. Nate had his chair angled towards Stiles, their legs touching,  
his arm possessively draped over the back of Stiles chair. Derek growled, his eyes flashing red. Nate blushed but ducked his head then  
left mumbling a quiet good bye to Stiles.  
"Hey Der, enjoying the party? This is so awesome. I didn’t realise how much I’ve missed everyone. Scott has kids for fucks sake. Erica's pregnant. Fuck, was i supposed to say that" Stiles slurred drunkenly. "The pack, omg Der, your pack is so different. The pups, Lauren, Nick, Jenny and Nate, they love it here. You’re a daddy wolf, it's so cute. Nate doesn’t stop talking about you. i think he has a crush" Stiles fake whispered.  
"He has a crush Stiles" Derek replied "but it's not me, it's you"  
"n'ah, don’t be silly" he slurred grabbing Derek by the front of his shirt.  
"Stiles, believe me when I say it's you. Fuck I could smell his lust 20 feet away"  
Stiles chuckled then blushed, chewing on his thumb nail. Derek watched as he bit too hard then started sucking on his thumb to numb  
the pain. Derek sat trying to control his emotions, so a house full of wolves couldn’t smell him getting hard. His wolf clamouring to scent  
and claim the guy he should never have let leave all those years ago. He had loved Stiles but the guilt had ate at him. He was no good for  
him so he'd kept pushing. Until one day he'd pushed too hard and Stiles had left him, left the pack, even Scott. But death fucks with  
everyone. Now his Stiles is back and he has another chance.  
Scott disturbed them bursting into the kitchen. "We're off now" he muttered into Stiles neck. "The girls are getting tired"  
Stiles hugged him hard telling him he'd see him in a week but he wants updates on everything while he's away. Scott agreed  
then stumbled back to Allison, so they could drive home. Stiles lay his head drunkenly on Derek's shoulder telling him about Skye.  
Derek trailing the lines of Stiles tattoos. Stiles jumped when Erica coughed at them.  
"Dude, fuck, I forgot how creepy quiet were wolves could be"  
Erica just laughed "Stiles sweetie can borrow my alpha for a moment"  
Derek glared at her but left squeezing Stiles arm. "Derek, when the fuck are you going to tell him"  
"Tell him what" Derek replied defensively  
"Don’t even, you have been in love with Stiles for years. Just tell him, he feels the same way or is your nose broke, because every  
other wolf can smell it on you both"  
"He has a boyfriend, a business. I can’t fuck up his life again" Derek replied, now exhausted.  
"Boyfriends come and go, he can move his coffee shop here. Hell, his ward is even becoming part of your pack. Just tell him" Erica  
sighed leaning in to scent him. "You will have a week alone with him, there's your chance. Don’t fuck it up" then she was gone, grabbing  
Boyd’s hand and leaving. Erica made it sound so easy. He went upstairs to pack for the trip. He would surprise Stiles bright and early, not  
give him a chance to talk him out of it. Stiles was setting off when Derek came back down. Nate was holding him up. Stiles arm draped  
over his shoulder. Nate was smiling coyly and blushing as Stiles stumbled around the room hugging everyone good bye dragging Nate  
with him. Derek growled flashed his eyes and Nate flashed his understanding back.

******** 

It was 6 am when Derek snuck into Stiles bedroom. Stiles was sound asleep, snoring loudly. He was lying on his front with his ass in  
air. Fuck, Derek thought to himself. He must have done something really bad to be punished like this. He growled then Stiles jumped up  
falling out of bed with the sheets tangled around his ankles. Derek laughed.  
"Jeez, Derek. What the fuck. Why are you here at ass o clock in the morning" he screeched, untangling himself from the sheets.  
"I’m coming with you to meet the Black lake pack. It's too dangerous to go on your own. I’ve heard their emissary is very powerful  
and the pack is 30 strong.  
"I don’t mind the company Derek but do not think for one minute I need your protection. I’m a powerful spark now that can control  
my magic and the elements. Luna is very close with the Black lake pack. I know they mean me no harm" Stiles told Derek angrily.  
"Sorry Stiles, I keep forgetting you are not the gangly 16 year old that you used to be. I know you are strong, I can feel your power. But it still doesn’t mean I can step back and not try to protect you, you are pack"  
Stiles heart skipped a beat at that "wow, really Der, after all these years I’m officially pack" Stiles smiled.  
"Well come on then my big strong sour wolf, help me with the bags." Stiles shouted from the bathroom.  
Derek grabbed the bags and put them in the back of the camaro with his stuff. It was 7am when they finally got on the road. It was a 6  
hour drive to Black lake. Stiles had arranged to meet Mick and Beth at 1 in the diner by the edge of their territory. They had arranged  
for one of the vacant cabins to be set up for Stiles visit. He was there to collect Luna's mystery package but he was also going to be  
working with Elena their emissary. She was another student of Luna about 5 years before Stiles but her family have always been  
involved in the supernatural. Her dad is a spark and her mom is a witch. Luna had suggested training with her while he was waiting for  
Skye. Stiles and Derek did not talk much during the drive. Stiles was still sleepy and Derek was nervous about asking the wrong  
question. He knew that Stiles had said he was living with this guy but he hadn’t said how long or how serious the relationship was.  
Stiles scent was surrounding him in the tiny space. He turned over, snuggling further down into the seat to get comfortable his long  
fingers brushing against Derek's. The touch was like a bolt of electricity. Derek gripped the steering wheel with both hands, speeding  
along the deserted road.

******** 

The camaro pulled up in front of the diner at 12. Mick and Beth were not due for another hour so Derek ordered 2 lots of burgers  
and curly fries with milkshakes. Mick showed up 30 minutes later introducing himself to Derek, looking puzzled. Stiles apologised  
telling him Derek was an overprotective alpha who thought Stiles needed to be looked after. Mick laughed as Derek blushed. "  
Don’t worry about it" Mick said "I’m exactly the same with my mate"  
Stiles choked on his milkshake "no, no, no, nope. No mate here"  
Derek scowled and went a deeper shade of red.  
"My apologies to the both of you, I just assumed" Mick said nervously.  
"Well, you know what assuming does" Stiles muttered to himself.  
As they left the diner to go to their cars.  
It was only a short drive to the little town. Derek and Stiles were met by Beth and her sisters. The Morgan pack was chock full of supernatural elements. A kitsune, fae, wolves and witches. Stiles could feel the magic around him.  
Beth pulled Stiles into a hug scenting him. You brought your alpha with you. We were not expecting him but of course he is welcome. Any friend of Luna's is a friend of our pack. Elena is excited about working with someone as powerful as you.  
"I’m not really that powerful but thanks Beth. I've heard so much about Elena from Luna"  
Stiles and Beth walked into Beth and Mick's huge cabin. Stiles loved it, a log fire at the front of the room, 3 giant sofas and soft rug in  
front of the fire. Derek was in the kitchen making coffee with Mick. Engrossed in a conversation about problems in packs and how  
to deal with them. Derek never really had any problems lately. But the Morgan pack was huge compared to the Hales. They were  
more like Derek's pack before the fire. Stiles took the seat next to Stiles telling Derek of all the different kinds of supernatural they had  
living here. After coffee Beth showed Derek and Stiles to their cabin. 

********

The cabin was perfect. Log fire, giant sofa. Stiles went to the room on the left. It was the only other room in the cabin apart from  
the kitchen. To stiles surprise it only had one bed. A soft queen size bed with a thick red quilt that matched the pillows and curtains. Derek froze when he saw the bed. Stiles draped across it.  
"Oh, hey. Err, only 1 bed. We can share or one of us can take the sofa" Stiles said nervously.  
"I’m ok sharing if you are or should I take the sofa. No, I should take the sofa. Derek replied. The thought of sharing a bed had his wolf  
fighting to come to the surface. Stiles had the bed messed up making it look so inviting. Derek had to take a step back, gripping the  
door frame to stop himself from pouncing. Stiles sat up oblivious to Derek inner turmoil.  
"Derek, we're grown assed men, I’m sure we can cope with sharing a bed for a few nights" Stiles replied weakly.  
"What about your boyfriend? Won’t he mind?" Derek asked.  
"Don’t worry about me Der, we're only sharing a bed, we're not fucking" he replied.  
With that Derek left. Leaving Stiles on the bed they would be sharing. Stiles turned on his tablet to catch up on his emails. There were  
three from Luna asking how the Morgan pack was doing? How’s Elena? Say hi to her from me. There was eight from Jason each one getting angrier than the last. At first he was just worried about not hearing from Stiles but by message eight Stiles was heartbroken. Jason was pissed off that Stiles was keeping him in the dark with no information about where he was or what he was doing. But I can’t tell you Stiles thought to himself, you will get killed if i bring you into this world. The message went on each paragraph angrier and angrier. By the end it was an ultimatum. Come home now or we're finished. He wasn’t going to be fucked around. Stiles cried. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't go home It was gonna be at least another 5 months before he could go back to Georgetown. Killing Wolfrik was all he could think about. He loved Jason but if this is how it had to be there was nothing Stiles could do. He emailed Jason to say how sorry he was but it was gonna be months before he could come home. He was sorry they had to end like this but he hope he can forgive him and be happy. Stiles slept for the next 2 hours. He text Skye to explain what had happened but not to worry and he would still see her on Friday. Then he went to find Elena. He needed to channel his emotions into something, he felt like he was about to explode.

******** 

Elena's cabin was on the edge of the forest. Stiles did not know how he knew this but he could feel her magic pulling him. After the  
fucked up day he was having he was glad of the emotional connection. Elena opened the door of her cabin and floated out towards  
him. She was gorgeous, 5ft8, long wavy dark brown hair that cascaded down her back. She smiled brightly at Stiles, hugging him  
like they were old friends. Stiles returned the hug happily telling her Luna misses her and she has been told to visit soon. Elena laughed,  
knowing it wasn’t a request but an order. She had been meaning to visit with Luna for weeks but the Morgan pack was taking up more  
and more of her time. They spent the afternoon chatting and laughing like old friends. Floating logs and exploding crappy little pottery statues that Elena kept around her cabin just for this reason. It was fun and it had took Stiles mind off Jason. But it was getting dark so they said good bye and Stiles headed back to it his cabin.

********

 

It was nearly 8 by the time Stiles got back. Derek was there looking nervous. As soon as Stiles was in the door  
Derek was crowding him, running his hands up and down Stiles arms and back, snuggling into the crook  
of Stiles neck scenting him. "What’s wrong Stiles, I could smell the tears and sadness as soon as I came into the cabin"  
"Ah, that. Sorry. I had some bad news, took it badly but really I should have been expecting it" Stiles told Derek.  
Derek just hugged him harder whispering "can I ask what happened?"  
"Sure, why not" Stiles replied. "Jason gave me an ultimatum. I couldn’t accept his terms so now we're finished"  
"Oh, I’m so sorry" Derek replied bringing Stiles in closer so their bodies were flush against each other.  
Stiles pulled away "I’m ok, really. Well I will be. I'm gonna grab a sandwich and a coffee and have an early night, if that’s ok. You just  
come to bed when you are ready." Then he set off towards the kitchen.  
Fuck, Derek thought to himself. Yes, this is what he wanted but he hated seeing Stiles so sad. Somehow he was gonna make everything ok. It was after 2 by the time he went to bed. He checked in with the pack, read a book he had packed last minute then decided he couldn’t put it off any longer. He was going to bed, to the bed Stiles was in. Fuck, this was going to be equal parts torture and ecstasy.  
He pulled on a pair of old sweats then climbed into bed. Stiles was star fished across the bed so Derek gently pushed his legs  
together so he could climb in. Derek fell asleep despite his wolf fighting to scent and claim his mate. Because yes, his wolf had  
decided Stiles was his Not that Derek disagreed as such, If he was honest with himself he had always been drawn to Stiles, which is probably why he fought so hard against it. but he had to ease into the situation. He woke up as the sunlight started to shine through the gap in the curtains. It was 6am but he'd had the best sleep that he'd had in years. It didn’t take a genius to figure out why. He had Stiles pressed flush against his back, making him the little spoon to Stiles big spoon. He didn’t want to get up. He lay there sleepily as Stiles snuggled closer, his nose pressing into the back of Derek's neck and his erection rubbing against Derek's ass. Stiles moaned at the contact Derek growled quietly, his eyes flashing red, his fangs itching to drop. Stiles moaned again sleepily rutting against Derek's ass Derek's cock hardening in his sweats. Fuck he really needed to flip Stiles over kiss him, lick him, fuck him or be fucked. Either or, he just needed something. Stiles hips kept moving until Derek dived out of bed. Stiles rubbed the palms of his hands over his eyes, scratched his head messing up his hair that already looked like sex hair then he saw Derek standing by the window, hands in front of his erection looking sheepish.  
"Oh, Stiles chuckled. Err, I didn’t do anything did I ?? I'm sorry, if I did. But a twenty something virgin sharing a bed with a hot assed alpha werewolf. Well, it's my subconscious trying to get me laid *finally* but I am sorry. Derek, are you ok? do you want me to take the sofa tonight?"  
Derek stood shocked. His mouth hanging open, his eyes flashed. "Virgin" he mumbled.  
"Yeah, dude. No mocking the human. Jason was going to be my first, once we moved into the apartment. But, well, that is not gonna  
happen. Don't look at me like that. I had chances but it took me years to finally feel like I could commit. I’ve dated, just wasn’t  
into the sex without the feelings"  
Derek tried to speak. He had never expected not ever in any of his dreams that he could be Stiles first. His wolf was fighting to get back  
into bed and claim his mate. His, virgin mate. Fuck Derek had to leave. His control was slipping. Stiles scent still clung to him. He  
stumbled towards the door mumbling "coffee, breakfast"  
Stiles climbed out of bed slowly moving towards the bathroom. He had a cold shower to get rid of his erection then turned the  
heat up letting the water wash over him. He pulled on a pair of clean boxers then found some jeans and his doctor who t-shirt before  
joining Derek in the kitchen. Derek had made a pot of coffee as well as pancakes and bacon. His mouth was watering as he sat down  
next to Derek to tuck in. Stiles wolfed it down. Moaning, obscenely. Derek squirmed in his seat, his traitorous mind happy to  
be able to provide for his mate. Derek finished up his coffee and told Stiles he had plans with Mick all day. With that he left.  
Stiles went back to Elena's cabin. She had some new spells to work on. The mysterious package was being delivered tomorrow. 

********

The day passed by pretty uneventfully. The Morgan pack was not what Stiles had been expecting. They were a lot friendlier. They had set up a barbeque for the evening. Stiles and Derek both attended. Derek had been worried when he heard the size of the pack but for no reason. They were lively and fun. In fact he had already made arrangements to bring the rest of the pack down for a visit.  
Stiles sat with Elena and a beta wolf named jack. The beta kept scenting Stiles. Derek was getting pissed off. The wolf must  
know that Stiles is with him. But before Derek could say anything Stiles zapped him with a shot of electricity. Jack growled but  
Elena and Stiles just laughed. Don’t be a bad sport Jack, you knew what you were doing messing with the alpha's mate.  
Stiles chuckled but didn’t correct Elena. Stiles stayed at the barbeque until midnight when Derek and some of the other wolves  
announced they were going for a run. Stiles said good night and went to leave but Derek pulled him into a full body hug rubbing  
his cheek against Stiles. Stiles chuckled pulling away. "OK big guy, see you when you get back" then he was off chasing the other  
wolves. But Stiles didn’t see Derek later. Not until he got up the next morning and found him asleep on the sofa. Hitting him with  
a pillow Stiles screeched "Dude, what the fuck. Why did you sleep out here?".  
Derek simply said "I didn’t want to disturb you". But what he was thinking was my wolf was too near the surface there would  
be no way I could stop myself from pinning you to the mattress and tasting every inch of you.

********

After breakfast Stiles had a quick shower, pulled on his jeans and captain America t-shirt then headed off to meet with Elena. The mysterious package was arriving today. Elena was in the kitchen making coffee when Stiles tapped lightly on the door and walked straight in. There was a woman sitting on the sofa, Stiles nodded a quick hello but proceeded straight to the kitchen where Elena was.  
"Morning, sweetie" she sing songed at him.  
"Hey, who's yer friend" Stiles replied winking at her.  
Elena slapped him across the head. "She is part of the mystery Luna has sent for you. She is very important to your pack and she is  
going to help you defeat Wolfrik. She has been training for years. Her past is a secret from anyone she doesn’t hold dear. Personally,  
I have known her for nearly 10 years and the most I’ve ever got out of her is she is a lone wolf, who's family died when she was a child."  
"So what makes her different to other wolves?" Stiles asked. Popping his head round the door to see what she was doing.  
"I’m not sure" Elena replied. "But Luna knows what she is doing. Don’t worry"  
With that Stiles picked up his coffee and went to sit next to the wolf that still hadn’t moved.  
"Hey" Stiles smiled nervously at her. The wolf did not reply just glared. "Wow, do all wolfies get glaring training because I know an alpha  
that would struggle to beat that look and he is a professional glarer. Is that a word?" Stiles sat chuckling to himself.  
The wolf rolled her eyes. "Anywhoo, I’m Stiles. And you are?"  
"I'm Cora" she replied coldly.  
"OK. Hey Cora. I’m here with my alpha. We will be heading home on Friday once my friend gets here." Turning his head towards the  
kitchen Stiles shouted "Elena, I’m going to take little miss chatterbox to meet the almighty alpha. grab your mystery box" Stiles chuckled 

********

Derek was not in the cabin when they got back. Cora had looked tired so Stiles offered her the bed to rest up while they waited.  
Stiles caught up on everything he needed to. There were a couple of messages from Jason saying how sorry he was that they had  
ended like this. Stiles saved them to read through properly when things were not so bat shit crazy. He text Skye to ask how the  
packing was coming along. Had everything been sorted with the twins for Claudia’s. Assuring her that the pack was excited about  
her joining. He fell asleep on the sofa waiting for Derek to come back. Stiles was woken up by growling. Derek was standing at the door  
eyes flashing red, fangs dropped, franticly looking round the room. Stiles lifted his head to see what the hell was going on.  
"Hey, big guy. You ok?" Stiles asked, still trying to find the danger.  
"Stiles, you have had a wolf here. But the scent, fuck, it's so familiar" He lisped through his fangs.  
"She's asleep; she is part of Luna's secret weapon. Wait here, I will get her" with that he headed off the bedroom to get Cora.  
Cora came out a few minutes later. Her face contorted in weird look of anger, hurt and confusion. Stiles stood back watching the wolves nervously. They both just stared at each other, sniffing, flashing their eyes then suddenly Derek pounced across the room. Pulling the  
smaller wolf into his arms, rubbing his cheek across hers. Tears rolling down his face. Standing her down in front of him so  
he could look at her. "Cora, is it really you? he whispered. Where have you been all these years. Fuck, I thought we had lost everyone else. I can’t believe your here" He rambled on hugging her again.  
Stiles coughed, "so, I take it you two know each other"  
"Stiles, fuck, Stiles. This is my baby sister. How did you find her?" Derek cried pulling Stiles into the family hug.  
"Luna sent her, she is part of the plan to defeat Wolfrik" Stiles replied nervously.  
The three of them spent all day together "bonding", Cora explained everything, what had happened to her since the fire. Working with  
Luna for the past ten years. Derek told Cora about the pack, about his life in Beacon Hills. He told her about their only living relative  
Uncle Peter to which Stiles added creepy Uncle Peter and Derek laughed. Stiles made a late lunch while the two siblings carried on  
chatting. It was good to see Derek so happy Stiles thought to himself. He needed more happy in his life. After lunch Derek introduced  
Cora to Mick and Beth. Then they all ran together. Derek's first run with his sister. She had always been too young before but now he  
had her back they were going to make up for it and he would never let her go again.

********

Friday came. Stiles had got up early to pack. He made breakfast for the three of them, bacon, eggs, hash browns and gallons of coffee.  
He loaded the luggage into the Camaro, the mystery wooded box hidden at the bottom of the boot. Then went to say good bye to Elena while he waited for Skye. Her last text said she would be at the camp by 1. So Derek and Cora headed off to the main house to say good bye to the Morgan pack. Mick told them they were welcome back anytime and Derek issued the same invitation to Mick and Beth. Stiles was still worried that he hadn’t really learned anything new but Elena told him not to worry, he was a powerful mage and he is going to make a great emissary to the Hale pack when the time is right. Stiles laughed, "You are just as cryptic as Luna."  
Elena smiled at him, hugging him good bye and promising to visit soon. Then Stiles headed back to the cabin to wait for Skye's  
arrival. 

********

Stiles was alone in the cabin when he heard the car arrive. He ran outside to see Skye climbing out, a huge smile on her face when she  
saw him. She slammed the door shut and ran over to Stiles. He picked her up and she scented him.  
"Wow" she stuttered "you smell like wolf, a lot of wolf"  
Stiles chuckled, "did you miss the part where you drove into the wolves den?" But she punched him playfully.  
Derek and Cora came back an hour later to find Stiles and Skye snuggled on the sofa chatting. Derek growled, Cora laughed but Skye  
jumped up to meet her new alpha. Derek flashed his eyes, Skye flashed hers then they shook hands.  
Stiles smiled "so, this is my Skye" Skye rolled her eyes fondly and pulled Stiles into a hug.  
They set off once the rest of the luggage was packed. Cora's secret box from Luna safely hidden under the luggage only to be opened  
once they were in the safety of pack back in Beacon Hills.

******** 

 

It was 8pm when they arrived back at the Hale house. Derek had driven back with Cora. Stiles with Skye. Derek lead them in and  
introduced the pack to the new members. Cora didn’t even recognise Uncle Peter but as soon as they met they left to catch up in  
the kitchen away from everyone. She told about how she had escaped and the pack that had took her in. Derek left to make up the two  
spare rooms for Skye and Cora. Stiles followed him while Nick showed Skye around the preserve.  
"So, when are we gonna open that box. I have to be honest I’m pretty nervous" Stiles asked chewing on his bottom lip.  
"I want to give those two time to settle in, we have week's before the moon that we need for the ritual. I want to start training as  
a pack. Let’s give it a month" Derek replied. Stiles helped set up the rooms.  
"Look, I know Skye is 19 and a wolf but would it be ok if I crashed here for a few days to settle her in?" Stiles blurted out.  
Derek looked worried "these are the last 2 rooms. but you can crash with me if you want? we haven’t killed each other yet"  
he replied nervously.  
"Hmmm, ok. If you don’t mind. I’m sure she'd be ok but the new pack might be a bit daunting for her"  
So Stiles went to get his bags to un-pack in Derek's room. Shit, shit, shit Derek thought to himself. How the hell was he going to  
get through the next few days. It had been hard enough (pun intended) while they were in secluded cabin. But here in a house full of  
wolves someone is going to smell his want, his need to be with Stiles. Fuck, this is not going to end well.  
They went back to the party. Everyone had stories to tell. Stiles told Erica how he had promised to take her back after the cub was born  
because the Morgan pack was perfect for her, loud, fun and energetic. Mick and Beth were going to visit in a few weeks so she could meet the alpha pair then. Scott told Derek that Deaton wants to visit to speak with Stiles, apparently Luna has been nagging him to continue Stiles training. The party started to dwindle down. Scott and Allison left with the twins. Peter and Chris left but Peter promised to be to be back early so he could run with Cora. By 1am everyone was ready for bed. It had been a long day. Nick showed Skye to her room and Lauren took Cora to hers. Nate stuck by Stiles side all through the party. He was heartbroken when Stiles said goodnight then went into Derek's room. Jenny hugged him and told him Stiles was too human and too old for him.

********

 

Stiles showered, quickly put on his pyjamas then dived into the massive king size bed. It was ridiculously comfy. He snuggled down the  
covers getting warm and cosy. Derek entered the room minutes later in a pair of sleep pants hung low on his hips, his hair still damp  
from the shower. Stiles chewed on his lip nervously. This was so fucked up. He felt like an old fashioned bride on her wedding  
night but they were not even together. Get a grip Stilinski. Derek does not want you like that or any other way he thought to himself.  
So Stiles squeeked out a quick good night then turned over to try to sleep. Derek climbed into bed, facing the opposite direction.  
Luckily the bed was the bed was huge so there would be no accidental touching. After a quick choked out good night he went to sleep.  
It was dark when Derek was woken up. Stiles had star fished out, his toes scraping down Derek's calf. It felt like electricity shooting through him. He lay enjoying the feeling before snuggling back nearer to Stiles. Stiles rolled over to spoon Derek, wrapping his arm around Derek's waist. His thumb scraping along the inside of Derek's sleep pants causing him to shudder. He slid further along the bed so their bodies were flush against each other. Derek could feel Stiles cock twitching through his pyjamas. He ground down causing Stiles to moan. Derek didn’t know what to do. He loved the feeling of Stiles hard pressed against him. Fuck, it was messing with his senses. But he didn’t want to pressure Stiles. Hell, he didn’t know if this is what Stiles really wanted. Stiles rutted against his ass and Derek let out a loud, obscene moan he knew for sure the rest of the house heard. Stiles jumped up quickly. Fuck, he mumbled to himself. "Derek, I’m so sorry"  
"Do not apologise Stiles, but is it just an unconscious thing or is it me you want" Derek asked nervously.  
"Don’t mock me Der, you know how I’ve felt about you since we met" Stiles replied.  
"No, I don’t actually. All teenagers smell of lust. It doesn’t have to be for anyone" Derek chuckled.  
"Well, if your intent on embarrassing me yes, this fucking hard on is for you. It's always been for you. Even when I thought I hated you  
I couldn’t forget about you"  
Then Derek surged forward and kissed Stiles. It was tender at first then became dirty and hurried. Ten years of love and lust trying to  
escape through this one kiss. Stiles ran his long fingers through Derek's hair, scratching at the scalp making Derek buck against Stiles  
thigh. Derek sucked at Stiles neck his wolf ecstatic as he sunk human teeth into the soft flesh. Licking the bite mark, he licked down his  
body, sweeping his tongue over Stiles hard nipple. Biting and sucking down to the happy trail where he kissed gently before looking  
up for permission to remove the pants. Stiles squeeked a quick yes in reply before pulling his pyjama top over his head and throwing  
it across the room. Derek laid him down and continued to kiss and bite at the juncture of stiles neck, wrapping a hand round Stiles  
cock, slowly and gently he stroked. Stiles hip bucking. Letting out soft moans and gasps Stiles scraped his nails down Derek's back.  
Derek growled turning Stiles over on his side while stroking harder, skimming his thumb over the head using his other arm to pull  
Stiles flush against him so he could rut against Stiles ass to gather friction. His senses were overloaded with Stiles lust and need. He  
was close to coming if the needy gasps were anything to go by. Derek bit down on Stiles shoulder and he came over Derek's hand.  
A few more ruts and Derek was coming over Stiles ass and up his back. They were a sticky, sweaty mess but he loved it. Stiles  
snuggled into his chest still out of breath but Derek pulled him closer kissing him gently. When Stiles was dozing off Derek ran to the  
bathroom and came back with a warm wash cloth to clean them up. Stiles pressed in closer whispering to Derek "later after a nap I  
need to suck your cock" Derek growled a definite yes. Then they both fell asleep.

******** 

They both slept in the next morning. Stiles the big spoon, his arm wrapped around Derek's naked body, their legs entangled.  
Stiles kissed Derek’s shoulder then bit down on it hard. Derek growled but turned over to kiss Stiles. Stiles returned the kiss greedily  
his hands trailing all over Derek’s body. His tongue licking at the pecs he had longed to touch. His long fingers following the muscles  
of Derek’s abs. His hand ghosting over the cock already hardening for Stiles. He smiled cheekily then licked the shaft from base to tip.  
Derek moaned and bucked when Stiles done it again. This time circling his tongue around the tip.  
"FUUUUUUUCK" Derek moaned loudly, too loudly.  
Stiles chuckled but sank down on Derek’s cock, quickly engulfing him in wet, warm heat. Sucking and licking placing little kitten licks and  
kisses until Derek was going to come. "Stiles, please Stiles. Im goh, im gon, fuck im gonna come"  
But Stiles just sank lower, trying to take as much as he could until Derek was coming down his throat. Derek growled, loudly.  
He felt his eyes flash and his fangs extend. Stiles ran to the bathroom, spat, quickly rinsed with mouth wash as he admired the  
bruises and how totally fucked he looked. Then he dived back into bed to snuggle with a totally fucked Derek. Derek couldn’t do  
anything other than kiss Stiles head hoping to convey how much he really loved Stiles. 

********

 

Stiles woke up, checked his watch. It was just after 11. So he kissed Derek, pulled on some jeans and t-shirt then went down stairs  
to grab a late breakfast. He was surprised to find a kitchen full of were-wolves scrunching their noses at him and Nate  
looking at him as though he had kicked his puppy. Peter winked at him, because of course creepy Uncle Peter was there.  
"So Stiles, you seem fine so can I assume it's my nephew that will have trouble walking today" he laughed.  
"Ewwwwwwwww, Uncle Peter" Cora whined.  
But Peter just laughed again. Stiles blushed, wishing he had stayed upstairs with Derek.  
Peter announced him and Cora were off for a run, with that they were gone. Leaving Nate, looking heart broken and Skye laughing  
at his misery. He punched her in the arm before grabbing a bowl for his cereal and a mug of coffee. Derek appeared 10 minutes later  
smiling, wrapping his arms round Stiles as he ate his cereal, kissing the top of his head. Skye scrunched her nose but Nate it was that left with a tortured whine. They both stared at each other until Skye fake coughed.  
"Sooooooooo" she said, "are you going to take me into town? I need to find a job. Unless, you are moving Claudia’s here"  
"Wow, I hadn’t even thought of that. I supposed the way things are it will probably be better if I moved here as well" he replied.  
Derek made a happy whine in the back of his throat and threw his arms around Stiles. "Yes, you need to move back home"  
Stiles smiled and kissed him then grabbed Skye by the hand saying "come on then have stuff to do and people to see"

********

 

The next few weeks were filled with Stiles trying to find somewhere to open his coffee shop. Training with the pack as well as Skypeing  
with Luna and Elena. Things with Derek were great. He stayed at the Hale house. Everyone was really happy for them. Even Scott.  
Nate had finally stopped walking out of the room when Derek went near Stiles. After about 6 week's Stiles finally found a property  
perfect for Claudia’s. The whole pack helped set up with Erica, Jemma and Jaime bossing everyone around. It only took a month to set  
up, decorate and plan the opening event. Even Melissa came in from Florida to attend. Stiles was finally happy. He had a gorgeous mate  
who loved him, his pack, happy and healthy around him. He only had one thing left to do, kill Wolfrik. That night they opened the box.  
The whole pack was there. It contained a dagger blessed by the ancient coven that had given Wolfrik eternal life, so it made sense  
that they could take it away. The ritual was simple enough. Bind Wolfrik in the mountain ash surrounded by the death symbol,  
bind with wolfsbane ropes. Ritual read by Stiles, Luna, Elena. Behead him, burn the body, bury ashes in wolfsbane box in blessed ground.  
"Sounds simple enough" Stiles laughed nervously.  
"We will do it, we will. You are amazing. Our pack is strong. The Morgan pack is coming into town. And you will have Elena and Luna.  
Please do not worry. This bastard is going to die. We have a few week's left to prepare, then once this is over we can concentrate on us,  
on our pack, our family. I love you Stiles"

********

 

The pack went home, they all knew what they had to do. Much to Boyd's relief and Erica's anger Melissa had agreed to take Erica  
and the twins back to Florida with her three weeks before the moon was due. Erica was pissed but she understood why. The cub was  
more important and Erica knew herself well enough to know she couldn’t sit back if her pack was in danger.  
Derek grabbed Stiles hand and lead him up to bed. Gently rubbing circles into his wrist with his thumb. Kissing him as he un-buttoned  
their jeans. Derek whispered into Stiles ear "will you fuck me tonight"  
Stiles nearly choked on his tongue. "Huh. I mean eh. sorry, this isn’t exactly my proudest moment but huh? I thought you alpha, you top"  
Derek laughed "Stiles, this is a partnership, I love you and I really need you inside me"  
Stiles flailed, tripping over his jeans, punching a wall trying to rip his shirt off. Then he was on the bed, naked, watching Derek strip.  
As Derek crawled up the bed kissing every inch of Stiles. He smiled at him. Stiles melted, he still couldn’t believe this was real, this  
was happening to him. Staring into Derek's eyes he stuttered "you do know haven’t done this before"  
Derek kissed him tenderly "I know, don’t worry, we are meant to be"  
"Wow, no pressure then" he chuckled then said "pass me yer lube"  
Stiles kissed and nipped working his way down Derek's body, teasing his nipples with the tip of his tongue before sucking at his hip  
bone stroking his cock hard. Stiles could not believe this was happening, his 16 year old self would be so fucking jealous. Derek,  
sweet, gorgeous, built, alpha loved him, Stiles. He actually wanted to be with him. He thought as he sunk down Derek's cock, twirling his tongue round the tip to lick up a drop of pre come. Stiles dipped his tongue further down, licking across Derek's ass causing him to moan obscenely. Stiles coated his finger with lube and teased at his hole, slowly penetrating. Derek growled needy. Stiles smiled kissing the inside of Derek's knee before adding another finger. Fuck, Derek thought to himself. I'm totally gone as he tried to fuck himself of Stiles fingers. It wasn’t enough, he needed more but he knew he didn’t want to rush Stiles. Stiles added more lube then another finger as Derek whined grabbing for Stiles, he needed to be touching him. Stiles stopped still, fingers still inside Derek his cock hard, ready and leaking. He dipped down to suck at Derek's cock looking up through his long lashes, his lips red and swollen, before asking "You ready big guy? " Derek nodded, Stiles smiled grabbing a condom from his wallet then adding more lube. Derek knew they did not need the condom but he wanted Stiles to be comfortable and he knew humans had it drummed into them condoms = safe sex. So he just smiled,  
shamelessly opening his legs wider for Stiles as he lined up ready to fuck him, no to make love to him. Because this wasn't a cheap hook  
up, this is his first time with his mate. Stiles slowly inched in. Derek's eyes flashed and his fangs dropped. Stiles looked so perfect; his  
hair messed up, his eyes lidded and the blush on his cheeks as he slowly bottomed out. Derek knew he could never let him go. He  
wrapped his legs around Stiles back pushing him further in as the thrusts got more erratic. Stiles stilled buried deep in side Derek,  
his body shuddering as he came. Stroking Derek until he come over his hand, shooting across his abs. Stiles removed the condom,  
tying it before collapsing on the bed, legs like jelly. Derek pulled him into his arms, nuzzling at his neck, placing gentle kisses until they both fell asleep. Stiles sleepily whispering "I love you"

********

Derek woke up when the early morning sunshine shone through the gap in the curtains. As usual he was the little spoon to Stiles  
big spoon. Smiling to himself as he remembered last night, he kissed Stiles before pulling on his sweats and going down to make  
pancakes, lots of pancakes. He was happily setting up a breakfast tray for Stiles when Cora and Lauren crashed through the back door  
still dressed in clothes from the night before kissing and groping at each other. Derek cleared his throat and they looked up,  
then looked at each other and started to laugh. Lauren grabbing Cora's hand leading her to her room.  
"Awwww come on Lau, that’s my baby sister" Derek whined.  
Cora chuckled "you can’t have all the fun big bro. And by the smell of you, you have had ALOT of fun" she winked.  
Derek blushed, clucked his tongue, flipping the pancakes while pouring out coffee. Stiles was already awake when Derek stumbled into their room.  
"Mick and Beth will be here at the weekend, they are gonna stay until this is over. I'll clean up my place, they can stay there." He  
mumbled through a mouthful of chocolate chip pancakes.  
Mick and Beth arrived at the Hale house at 4pm on the Saturday. Stiles gave them directions to his house and asked them to come  
back once they had settled in. The Hale pack wanted to repay their hospitality by throwing a barbeque in their honour.  
Everyone was going to be there Scott, Allison and the cubs. Erica and Boyd, Lauren and Cora, Peter and Chris, Nick and Skye,  
Danny and Jordan, Lydia and Jackson as well as Isaac, Melissa, Nate and Jenny. The whole pack together. Derek preened as he thought to  
himself, his pack. his pack happy, healthy and strong. He wished his mom; his alpha could see him now. He knows Talia would be  
proud of him.

******** 

 

There was only two weeks to prepare for the moon. Luna, Elena and six of the Morgan pack would be arriving soon. Chris had  
arranged for a group of hunters to be present. Only ones he trusted with his life, and stuck to the code. It made Derek nervous  
but he knew how much Chris loved Peter and would never to anything to endanger him or his family. The time passed quickly. Boyd  
missing Erica but staying with Scott and Allison kept him busy. The cubs loved climbing on Uncle Boyd and it just reminded him how  
excited he was about becoming a dad. Everyone who was to fight in the battle arrived early on Saturday morning. Stiles cooked  
a feast of a breakfast as people started arriving; there were wolves, humans, witches, fae, hunters. Everyone had the same goal.  
To finally kill Wolfrik who had murdered and tortured countless beings. Today was the day Stiles got revenge for his dad?  
The day passed by slower than Stiles would have thought. It dragged but he wasn't idle. He took strength from his pack.  
Watched how everyone planned together, chatted and laughed together. It was a depressing thought but this could be the last time  
they are all together. Wolfrik and his army were ruthless; they still did not know how many followed him. Night started to fall. One  
of the hunters Armin, had heard from his brother that Wolfrik was on his way. He had ten wolves with him. They were coming to take  
over Hale territory and finish the job he started all those years ago.

******** 

Derek and Stiles lead the group. The alpha pair of Hale territory. The rest of the pack followed, Scott and Mick flanking them.  
Luna and Elena protected in the centre ready to strike when needed. They stalked through the preserve, listening for any sign of  
the enemy. A rustle of leaves to the left alerted Derek to the fact they were not alone. Scott lead group a towards the noise as the rest  
of the pack eased forward. They were coming to the clearing. A loud pitched scream was heard then chaos broke lose. What seemed  
like hours was in fact only minutes. Wolfrik's army was defeated easily. Mercenary wolfs who did not care for their pack were  
no match for the bond the Hale pack had. Wolfrik stood strong, determined not to be beaten. Stiles, Elena and Luna had been  
hidden so they would be safe for the ritual. Derek, Scott and Mick lead the wolves. Allison and Chris lead the hunters. Lydia lead  
everyone else. Between them they cornered Wolfrik into the mountain ash symbol. Chris and Allison binding him to the tree.  
The witches came out chanting the spell, their eyes glowing white. Wolfrik fought violently against the binds but they just tightened.  
The wolfsbane burning his skin. The witches stood at arm’s length holding hands as Stiles grabbed the dagger. Lydia screamed,  
then Stiles slashed through the tendons in his through throat. Wolfriks head falling at his feet.  
Derek grabbed Stiles hand breaking him out of the witches bind then grabbing Wolfriks head so they could finish the ritual.  
To stop Wolfrik from ever rising again. The witches, Derek, Scott, Allison, Peter, Chris and Lydia gathered around the burial spot.  
Stiles chanting as Luna and Elena started the fire. The pack left Derek and Stiles to watch the body burn and turn to ash. Stiles not  
wanting to leave until it was over. Telling his dad he finally done it. Killed the bastard that had killed him. Telling him he would be proud of the Hale pack, how strong they were, how much they all loved, laughed, played together. How he wishes he could be here with them. That Wolfrik couldn’t hurt anyone else ever again. Derek stood strong, holding on to Stiles knowing they would be together forever.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> * thank you so much for kudos and bookmarks *


End file.
